


【hpss】迷途

by 风吟 (Fengyin)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, hpss, 哈斯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyin/pseuds/%E9%A3%8E%E5%90%9F
Summary: Life is going on.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 5





	【hpss】迷途

题记

活着，是一种负担，

他渴求着死亡，

却不曾料到会活下来，

一个本该死去的人活了下来。

正文

西弗勒斯才拨开沉重的眼皮，便被纯净的白、明媚的光刺的合了起来。

耳边突兀的传来嘈杂的声音，有人声也有东西挪动的声音，环境也似乎较之刚才暗了一些，他听到有人在他耳边呼喊。

“西弗勒斯?”

“西弗勒斯?”

他再次费力的睁开眼，朦朦胧胧间看到了人，好多人，还没来得及看清，眼皮就重的再次合上。

他，很累。

伏地魔死了，他只听到了这一句话。

他的任务结束了，这是他唯一的想法。

他茫然的盯着屋顶发呆，看着光影从一侧渐渐移到另一侧，然后合上眼睛，日复一日。

他听到有人在谈论他，“他，这是怎么了？伤不是已经好了么？”

还有一声叹息。

他能怎么？只是不该活下来吧？

可去寻死，又似乎不太值得?

“我回地窖。”他听到自己说。

他沿着台阶层层向下，旋转再旋转，依然是看不到的尽头，脚步突兀的顿了下来，他的尽头明明已经到了，可为什么他还在，在走向另一个尽头？

下一步已经迈出，无法收回，带着他跌跌撞撞的摔了下去，沿着楼梯层层下滑。

他闭上眼，感受着耳边的风，听着衣料摩擦的声音，接受着骨骼撞击台阶产生的钝痛感。

他，本能的，把手护在了眼前，在滑落底层的时候，按住了地面。

手掌上传来麻木刺痛的感觉，他下意识的翻转手掌看去，那里露着鲜红的血肉，沾染着灰尘。

痛，又不太痛，血，是红的，不是黑色，它在流，缓慢的流着，沿着纹路滑落，晕染在地面上，逐渐干涸，变成黑色……

他又被带回了医疗翼，在离开没多久后。

他根本不曾想过会有人来找他，也不曾预料到找来的波特会是一脸的愤怒哀伤。

他是被哈利强行抱着回到医疗翼的，被再次安置在那张还没来得及收拾的病床上。

凉凉的药膏覆在了他的手上，反而有些刺痛起来，可，也只是有些痛，他的眉不曾有一丝皱纹。

“还有其他地方受伤么？”

他看着哈利，“你来干什么？”

“想、看看你，教授。”

“看我、狼狈?”

“不，不是，我只是担心你。”

“担心我?我似乎跟你的父辈是一个年龄的。”

“只、只是觉得您最近的状态不太对。”

“……我，很好。”

“那还有没有其他地方受伤?”

西弗勒斯不再看他，低垂了眼，沉默的态度无一不是在推拒着他，让他离开。

床侧的帘子突然飘落下来，一双手探到了他的颈间。

“你干什么？”西弗勒斯想按住那双手，可双手还未抬起就被虚按住。

“你受伤了。”

“我没有。”

“那就让我看一下。”

“我为什么要让你看?”

“我很担心你。”

“我不需要来自一个波特的关心。”

“西弗勒斯，我不想用强。”

“难道你现在不是在用强？”

“你知道我什么意思的。”

他没有再反抗，看着哈利把他的衣扣慢慢解开，又招来一把剪刀，从袖口沿着侧面向上剪。

他知道身上有伤口，那些部位火辣辣的疼痛提醒着他，可他觉得还好，至少比钻心剜骨好受。

血渍已经干涸，衣服黏连在伤口上，“我会轻点的，如果疼就跟我说。”

“你为什么会觉得我会疼?”

“伤口当然会疼。忍忍，或者随便想些事情转一下注意力。”

“……我，该想些什么？”西弗勒斯看着哈利一点点的撕扯着那布料。

“一些开心的事情，比如，和我母亲在一起的时候。”

“你母亲?那为什么会开心呢？”

“因为你的守护神，因为你爱她。”

“我爱她？你是第一个这么说的人，我记得她有双绿眼睛，很漂亮。你也有。”

他被哈利接出了医疗翼，安置在了一个陌生的地方。

木质的墙壁，深色的地毯铺满房间的每个角落，还有一个很大的窗，床放在靠窗的位置，很矮还不及膝。

他被他推着肩膀前行，然后安置在了床边，他仰头，看着哈利半跪下来与他视线平齐，他说，“累了吧，休息会儿。”

他被他轻轻按倒在床上，一条薄被轻轻盖了上来。

“闭上眼睛休息会儿?”

他盯着他看，没有摇头也不点头。

那双手只好覆过来，遮住他的眼，强迫他闭上，可手才刚刚抬起，就再次睁开。

哈利轻笑，“等你醒了，你想看多久，就看多久。” 那双手再次覆在他的眼睛上，很久，久到他不想再睁开眼睛。

“西弗勒斯，在看什么？”

“看、什么?” 他的视线落在窗外，有绿色的叶子、黄色的叶子，染了余晖的云，还有已经若隐若现的星星。玻璃隔绝了那些声音，连同把那样的世界一起隔绝在外。

一双手出现在他面前，开始解他的衣扣，他没有动。

“还疼么？”凉凉的药膏再次敷在那些部位，从肩膀到膝盖。“怎么会那么不小心?”

“为什么这么说？”

“正常人谁会把自己从那么高的楼梯上摔下去?”

“我记得你把自己从飞天扫帚上摔下来过。”

“那不一样，我那是有特殊情况。”

“结果没什么区别。”

“……明天估计伤口就会完全消失，晚上可能会比较难熬。”

“西弗勒斯，我准备了一个魔药间，你要去熬制魔药么，我找到了不少材料，想必还不错。”

手中的笔被抽走，他没生气，他已经在这儿坐了很久了，可一个字也没写，或者说他根本不知道要写什么。

他顺着哈利的力道，被推进了魔药间，很多珍贵的材料，价格不菲。

哈利包揽了处理材料的任务，他搅动着坩埚里的魔药，打着旋，从一个颜色变幻成另一个颜色，再加入一种材料后继续变幻，慢慢的变成了浓郁的黑色，泛着一股刺鼻的味道。

他想也许该来一个清理一新，可手上搅拌的动作还是没有停下。

“清理一新！”哈利在坩埚即将爆炸的瞬间将里面的不明液体清理掉，他被他拉扯着离开。

“你在干什么！”

“做魔药。”

“可它就要爆炸了！”

“我也会失败。”

“可你为什么不及时处理掉它?听着，伏地魔死了，你大可以抛弃以前的生活，重新开始。”

“重新开始？抛弃以前的生活?那我又是谁？”

“西弗勒斯，你还年轻，有大把的时光挥霍，不要把自己困在过去?她，还有他们，只是过去。”

“我没有。”没有把自己困在过去。

“那就往前看，往前走，我会接住你，不再让你跌倒。”

“要来喝点酒么? Draco送来的，似乎还不错。”哈利敲开了他卧室的门，在他旁边坐下，倒了两杯酒，一杯放在他的手边，一杯端在自己手上。

“今天是我不对，我不该对你大吼大叫。” 他的手被抓住，一个温热的东西贴了上去，他侧目，是哈利的唇。

“西弗勒斯，看看我，我不比我妈妈差的。”那双绿色的眸子里盈满泪水。

“你喝多了。”

“我没有喝多，”哈利抓着他的手贴在脸侧，“你看我还知道你是西弗勒斯，我是哈利波特。”

“我真的很抱歉对你大吼大叫的，真的，我一直有在控制我自己，可我看着你这么为难自己，我就是控制不住自己的怒气。”

“你是失去了莉莉，可也只是莉莉而已，我同样失去了很多人，他们为我而死，我父母，西里斯，塞德里克，还有好多在战争中死去的人！”

“Life is going on. We have to move on.”（我总觉得在哪听过一句很类似的话就是想不起来搜不到π_π）

“我知道活着很难，可西弗勒斯，我们活下来了，”哈利扳过他的肩膀，盯着他的眼睛，“我知道活着比死去更难过，我也想过死去的是我不是他们，就不会多那么多的煎熬，但是我们是幸存下来的人，踩着他们的尸骨！”

“你该去休息了。”他撇开眼不看哈利。

“不！我知道你忘不掉我母亲，因为你的愧疚，可我母亲也没那么好不是么？她从来没考虑过为什么我父亲救了你，你却还是对他恶目相向?她也没有去了解过事情的真相！你没有和她说过这件事情，她也从来不知道是他们的恶作剧差点害死了你，他害怕了才去救得你！如果她知道，她绝对不会和我父亲走到一起的！”

“你闭嘴！” 他猛的推开了哈利，连带着酒杯酒瓶摔在地毯上发出一声闷响。

他觉得自己在颤抖，“是我先对她说了 ‘mudblood’，是我选择了与她决裂，是我告发了那个预言，可我连去道歉的勇气都没有，最后还害死了她，都是我的错！你该恨我，你该恨我的！”

眼泪开始不停的往下流，他忍不住的蜷缩起来，有一个温热的身体贴了过来。

“你看，你也不是那么完美，你也会犯错，我母亲也是，她肯定想不到你会为了她在伏地魔手下做间谍，她如果知道了，也会很心疼的。你用了近二十年来赎罪，什么样的罪还赎不了?”

“西弗勒斯，我怎么可能恨你?没有你的帮助我怎么能去战胜伏地魔？你可是能拿到格兰芬多剑的人，你的勇气去哪了？”

“西弗勒斯，你知道么，那一年在我最绝望的时候，是你的守护神给了我信心，让我知道还有人支持着我、帮助着我……”

“西弗勒斯，我想代替我妈妈在你心中的位置。”

“早安吻！”

他是被哈利用吻扰醒的，那吻落在了他的唇上，是他不曾感受过的温柔。

他觉得自己有些轻快起来，这个吻也不是很难接受。

“有什么感觉？”他听见哈利附在他耳边说，他感觉得到，他有些紧张。

“事实上没什么感觉，只是有点痒。”他实话实说，还有点烦，他还想再睡一会儿的。

“那我、再来一次？”

“出去，不要打扰我睡觉！”他其实更想把这人踹下去的。

“好吧，待会我叫你吃早饭。”

两人默契的没有提昨晚的事，流的泪，说的话，他们曾相拥而眠互相取暖。

他还是被哈利催着起来吃了早餐，三明治、培根、还有南瓜汁。

这跟他前几天吃的没什么变化，可今天的就是有些难以下咽，有些难吃，他的眉皱了起来。

“怎么了?不和胃口么?”哈利很快注意到了他的异常。

“……没有。”他注意到哈利放下手里的早餐，抱臂靠在了椅背上看着他，他只好继续咀嚼着这难以下咽的食物。

“真的没有不好吃?”他听到哈利再次问他，语气里带着点笑。

他摇了摇头。

“那我下次会记得格外多放些盐和沙拉酱！”

“……哈利波特！”

“欺负你的老教授让你这么开心的么？”

“是很开心。”

“你说什么？”他觉得自己花了很大的力气，才控制住自己只是把手里的三明治扔在了桌子上而不是哈利脸上。

“我说，我还有准备一份新的三明治。”

哈利递了一页纸给他，上面画了一头狮子，还有蛇，蛇盘在狮子的身上，想咬它。

他想了想，提笔在狮子头上写了“Harry”

又在蛇的旁边写下“nice job”，然后递了回去。

“你看，有很多星星。”他听到有人在靠近，一件斗篷搭在了他的肩上。

“是有很多，一闪一闪的。”

“有人说，逝世的人会变成天上的星星。”

“他们会看着我们，为我们祝福，替我们难过，西弗勒斯，他们会想着我们开心的。”

“你说哪一颗是她呢?”

“其中一颗，也许它很明亮，也许它很暗，但它一定在那，每当你抬头看到星星，就有可能看到它，她希望你开心，你也一定要开心。”

“你在骗我，波特。”人死后根本不可能变成星星，她也不会原谅我。

“我替她原谅你，我身上流着她的血，她不会不同意我的观点的。”他的肩上突然多了一只手，是哈利的。

“现在，我要用一个吻来证明，我们都原谅你了。”

（完）

此处再次惊现风吟版碎碎念：

其实我是想把教授写的有些迷茫的，他进二十年的生活都是为了对抗伏地魔，而伏地魔死了，他的生活瞬间失去了终（重）点，他无法专注，也不知道专注于什么。他的救赎需要人的肯定，尤其是莉莉的，可她不在了，所以哈利接手了这个任务。

其实我也相信，如果莉莉能看到这一切，她会原谅教授的。

最近又在补HP，每看一次就有点不一样的想法，又说不出来哪有不同。

对于莉莉，我的感觉很复杂，她的人设堪称完美，在其他人的眼里，最大的污点大约就是曾与教授交好吧，可惜那部分留白太多。

大约是我没有谈过刻骨铭心的恋爱，不懂得爱有多让人痛苦以及眷恋。


End file.
